The Fall of Tsukino Hotaru
by NarikoKaori
Summary: Tsukino Hotaru is from a clan that has been wiped out to nearly nothing,she was given a curse when she was very young. She's traveling all her life to find a way to end her curse.One day she met her baby sister, she fails to find the cure and ends up in a vain attempt, her sister promises her something to her. One day they meet a great foe that takes a precious one away.
1. Chapter 1

Hey. My name is Haruno Hotaru, I am about twenty five years old. Well I'm actually from the Tsukino clan, but that clean is unheard of. I have incredibly long light pink colored hair and brilliant pine green eyes. I have a little sister, that just graduated from the academy, soon enough she will be going in to the chuunin exams, but not soon enough. I prefer to wear black leather and heeled boots, I like to look good and gorgeous before killing someone, since it will be the last thing they will see. But you know, it sucks for them, not me.

Before I left Konoha at seven, I was training with Tsunade and Akasuno no Sasori soon after, I did forget to mention Haku and Zabuza. They saved my life when I was nearly empty on chakra when I was running from Orochimaru, I was quite stupid to sneak my way into his village and stay there for four years and eventually got bored and flood the streets. So now he has to deal with sewage. He nearly killed me in return to that.

I woke up to a early chirping morning with birds everywhere. I jump from tree to tree in a blur. "Nearly there, good" I said sighing. I was on the way back to konoha. I wanted to come back and away from the old life I was once in. Since I been in different villages, I'm about anbu in the sand...

One I got to the village, I drop down to the ground. I head over to the front gate and pass them my passport. They checked it and let me in. I hurry on to the hokage's office. "Hey, Sakura!" someone calls out. I look over to them and shook my head, "I'm not Sakura!" I said calmly.

As I got inside the Hokage's office, I stopped at the door and knocked on it. It opens and I walk in, giving the Hokage a bow with much utmost respect. I gave Sarutobi, our Hokage, my passport papers and the transfer papers. Of course in return I had to sign several papers. We had a long discussion.

**(1 hr later)**

"Alright, Miss Haruno. You'll be staying with Uzumaki Naruto till we get your place set up" He smiles warmly, I smile in return. A knock is heard at the door, in came a excited boy . He's a blonde haired blue eye young boy. "Ah, Naruto. She'll be staying with you for the week" He says.

'Ah, this must be Naruto then' I thought.

Naruto growls. I turn to face him and he gasps slightly. I roll my eyes saying, "wow" three times. We said our good byes to Sarutobi and left to Naruto's place. I had my guitar on my back and my backpack next to it. We arrived in there, he unlocks the door and we step in. It's a small yet messy place.

**(1 week alter)**

For the week that passed by faster than I know, I taught the young boy some cool jutsus that his chakra level can handle. I taught him a genjutsu, which I'm particularly good at. It's called Bloody Path, which makes the enemy to freak out and start shredding themselves to pieces, because he though there is insects crawling all over his body. He is supposed to only use it in life and death situations.

I arrive at my apartment and it was Naruto's of course too. Inside is Naruto, some duckbutt-ohh the Uchiha young boy, Sasuke was it? And a cute young version of myself... I gasp. Could she be...

"Are you my sister?" She beat me to it. I incline my head, "Yes I am" I smile widely. I knew it, she must be since we look very similar despite my eyes are pine green instead of emerald green. She runs over to me and gives me a hug, I embrace her back in a hug. "You seem rather happy" she beams up to me. "I have a sister, especially a kunoichi one!"

The hours went by pretty slowly. We talked about a lot of things and learning about each other more then we knew.. However I do plan on having this Sasuke more trusting to us and more loyalty when he told me about his clan being annihilated and he was the last one alive and he wants to kill his brother, that made me upset yet that brought me to a memory of someone I used to know. But of course it wasn't a Uchiha either.

"I have a team guys, they're pretty cool" I heard a knock and in walked my team.

"Hotaru-Sensei, who are they?" one female excitedly asks. I smirk at her and answered, "The blonde is Uzumaki Naruto, the pink cutie is my sister Sakura. And this boy who actually hides his emotions, though deep down he just needs a hug is Uchiha Sasuke" I pull him over and give him a huge tight hug, he tried to push me off but failed. "Just enjoy the hug" I laughed out.

I introduced my pupils. I began with the red head girl, "This is Namikaze Ame, she is a hyperactive teenager just like Naruto. She loves ramen...well like Naruto in many ways" I took a breath slowly, "I point at the next girl, the brunette. "This is Higurashi Yuki, she likes sweets, music, sand, and when i mean sand I mean A LOT of it" she smiles dorky, "I do! See I have sand now!" she pulls out a bottle of sand and cuddles it. "I was given it by a special friend when I..was..very young" she stares at the ground sadly.

There is a last girl, she is glaring at the wall hatefully. She seems to be pissed off at her brother still. Interesting. She's a dark red haired girl "I'm Asahi, I do whatever I please besides what sensei says and if you fuck any of us, you will die. Do you get that?!" she twitches her fingers, ready to strangle somebody. She happens to be a really aggressive young girl. Fascinating.

I let go of Sasuke and stood up, "So are any of you guys going to enter the chuunin,besides my team, they are going" I look at them. The three nodded, "Yes" the said together.

Ame is a red head, she is light tan, thin and wears black shorts, a red vest with a dark purple shirt and black sandals. Yuki is a brunette, she wears white and black, knee length shorts and black sandals and a teal colored tank top. Akashi is a dark haired red head, brown eyes, light skin and looked quite similar to a doll, she happens to modify herself like that. Perhaps its a jutsu she is trying out? She likes wearing black clothes; a cloak with a hood, shirt, boots, and pants. She happens to like to blend into the shadows and away from people.

Later on we are sitting at the ramen stand, I'm sitting my tea and murmuring a song that is stuck in my head. I never heard it before yet I know it, it's quite odd. "Come on Fire it up! Take it higher, take it higher" I murmur.

Akashi growls and slaps her head, "Why this song?!" I shrug, "I got bad cause of turning it up! Its getting cold in here, so fire it up" I smirk over at her and she rolls her eyes at me. "Fuck you"

I chuckle, "It's just a song" I murmured. She frowns, "It just pisses me off"

"I could be singing Puppet" she scowls even more. "Please don't" I cackle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Chuunin**

**~~FF**

I am on the way with my team to the chuunin exams room. We got to the room, I felt like following since I can. I could tell my team is getting bored since they are looking around, ready to tear some heads off. Jeez, what did I do to make them so aggressive? I stood before the railing. Everybody begins fighting when their matches began. "Ame vs Yoshi" the man yells.

Who the hell is that again? Oh well not like I care. Ame jumps down in a graceful flip. "Yoshi, you really think you can win against me?" she smirks darkly, taunting the guy. He teleports down there and smirks. She glances at his headband,as did I, so he's from the earth kingdom, interesting.

"Yes" he rubs his hands together, glancing around his surroundings. "Go!" the announcer yells.

She smirks as he ran at her. He jumps up and nails her arm, she fell to the ground. She then yells, "Come on old man!" she taunts him. She dashes to him and kicks him in the stomach and he fell and spat up blood. "What was that?" he asks laughing.

"You'll see" all she said before she pumps chakra in her hand and hits him once again. He fell to the ground withering in agony. "Why am I on fire?!" he screams. "When I kicked you I had some poison in a needle and you practically fell in to my trap, its its not taken care of you'll eventually die from your insides turning into liquids, that's in about seven minutes now" she grins wickedly. He begins sobbing uncontrollably. The medics ran out and grabs him. "Here's the cure" she tosses the medic a vile of the cure to them. They catch it and hurry with the man out of the arena. "Ame wins" the guy says, kind of irritated.

I grin over at her as she teleports next to me, "Heh, so do you think they'll save that guy?" I whisper with a blank face. She shrugs, "Maybe, if they don't fuck up the cure and make it inactive"

She staring at the wall and at a guy with make up on his face, that seems like war paint. It appears he is wearing a suit that makes him look like a cow or cat, I cannot tell the difference, but he does appear to look like a cow.

A next fight happened and Gaara won. Hmm amusing. "Yuki vs Aizen!"

Yuki flashes down there, grinning like she won the lottery. Aizen stares at her and then flash steps behind her and backs away, making her turn around with her fists drawn. The man has pink spiky hair and dark skin, tan and very muscular he happened to look similar to my hair color, but it appears to be dyed. One thing made me laugh is his heart shaped glasses. 'Wow, just wow" i laugh. "Go!"

"Ready to face death?" Yuki says cooly. He grins, "Bring it baby" he runs at her. she glares evilly and teleports behind him kicking him to the ground, cracking a rib. "are you that WEAK?!" she asks with venom. One thing we know is not to piss her off ,she has anger problems too. He stood up and punched her after doing a fast jutsu and shouting, "Earth style: shatter fist!"

She flies against the wall after he hit her, her arm broke and causing her to growl from the pain. She gripped her arm and slowly stepped towards him, she whispers something and he drops to a knee, staring up at her hazily. The shadows dance around him and then shot at his face, covering it like a wrap. He tears and yanks at the shadow, unable to move it. Yuki laughs loudly and smiles, this is a way that makes her express all her pain and suffering she felt when she was back at her home before I saved her and the other two.

Aizen drops to the ground, screaming "I quit!" He screams out.

Yuki tilts her head and sighs, "Why so soon?" She turns and stares at everyone else, their horrified looks staring down at her in fear minus Gaara, his look is unreadable to her. She turns her head and inclines her head. I see the tear the drops down her cheek and onto the floor, I knew her pain.

"Yuki wins" I teleport down to Yuki and grab her gently and take her back to where we are at, I heal her arm whilst my eyes are on Gaara, analyzing him. I scratch my chin and wait a few matches, the last one was Asahi vs. Ren, some guy that I rather now know where he came from. He was a red headed, pink eyed, tan, short heavy set man.

They hop down to the match and begun as soon as thy were granted the permission to do so. They, however, unlike most matches were beginning differently. They circled each other at first, taunting each other to start the match on their own terms. The crowd grew confused and then to irritation. "Just fight already!" a girl from Gaara's team shouts irritated.

"Stupid slut, your teacher is worthless!" he taunts, going over a different taunt, he crossed the line. She rushes at him and swings his fists at him, he grabs it and squeezes, "You're a week little girl" he laughs. She kicks her foot up and nails him between the legs, he drops her fist and held his hands against where she kicked. She quickly does a jutsu and murmurs, "Fire style: fire ball jutsu" as it appeared and aimed at him, he dodged it with ease. She groans and runs at him, barely hitting him in the stomach then chest, he fell down after snapping her wrist, breaking it. She lets out a painful shriek, "aaaah!"

He hits the floor, passing out from intense pain. She rolls her eyes, cradling her broken fist. "Do I win?" she asks, looking up at the hokage. I look over at him and incline my head, he sees this and nods. "Yes" I see his mouth form.

"The winner is Asahi!" she smiles pleased. "Wow, awesome!" she heads over to me, I heal her wrist. Out of the corner of my eye, Kakashi is staring at us.. Well, it's quite weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 4: The Truth**

* * *

Sakura stares at me in surprise, her eyes are wide as dinner plates. "So-so our clan is the legendary Tsukino Clan? The clan that rumor to be wiped out by he village's disappearance, Kagerou no Sato, tell me please all about our clan!" She begs me with puppy dog eyes.

I sat up and cross my legs on the coffee table in front of us. "Better get comfy. I got to tell you all the story, but not all of it since I don't know all of it. Our clan was very powerful, just like the Namikazes. We had many allies and as well as enemies, rivals and those who wants our power" I began. She nods eagerly, the look in her eyes, the want to know.

So I continued, "Our clan, the Tsukino Clan, was created twelve years before the first great ninja wars. We were from a small little continent far off from the coast from the water country, approximately 200 miles from it. The first time they left was six years before the first great ninja war.." I took a deep breath. "They left to go to Kagerou no Sato site they thought it was a wonderful scene. They were rivals with many, as well as the Uchihas, to tell you our clan and their clan, it would be a very powerful clan. But our ancestors, Tsukino Mitsuko and Tsukino Takeo did not want to be with that clan nor wish to strengthen the clans of the Uchihas with the Tsukino's power. Tsukino Mitsuko, married a man who was Setsuna Akiyo, he changed his name because he had enough enemies" I took a longer and deeper breath and got up to get a drink of water.

"-Tsukino Take married to his lover Sato Hoshi, the daughter of the Tatsuyoshi clan, the clans whose son is Tatsuyoshi,Sato, I mean. The black viper, the one who swarmed with thousands of vipers. They had children, as well as Tsukino Mitsuko and Setsuna Akiyo, our great, great grandparents..." I scratched my chin and continued, "they had around eighteen children, hell if I know why. They left to continue the way except the war came, they had to protect much as they could. Soon after, they fled to their destination"

I let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through my hair, completely remembering the way my mother's face was before my brother killed her. "And which they found Kagerou no Sato, before many. The village was doing great, till thirty years ago which deleted, the village vanished and nobody except six of our clan members, the brother, was a lie..." she cuts me off. "You lied to me?!" She yells at me.

I held up a hand, "Listen!" she looks down then up to me impatiently. "Anyways, we...correction, our clan members left to the Land of the Sky, so they harbored new jutsus, power, chakras, etc. Which is about twelve years ago. I had risen to re-establish our home. I was thirteen years old, for eleven passing years I helped re-create the village...Our parents, the one of the surviving members sent you to your adoptive home, it was too dangerous for you, an innocent infant. For the several years that passes, as in six months ago I was there. I had to see you, my darling lil' sister, so I left" I took a yawn.

"So what happens?" Yuki asks, her adoptive sisters listening intently. I smile and took another sip of water. "The village is up, very great it is..kind of. You'll see once your training is complete with Senju Tsunade and Shizune. Oh by the way, the Senju clan is very familiar with our clan, same with..well was one of the Uchiha's..since they died off...eh, massacred really" I close my eyes briefly.

"So our clan is never gone?" Sakura asks eagerly. I nod, "Yes, we thrive even in the darkest parts of the world. Our clan is up to thirty-one now, it changes every year. Even if it means to take a few women for each husband. The women of our clan...is...I rather not speak of it" She has tears running down her face once again. What am I doing to make her cry? OH right, telling her this story. "s-so our p-parents.." I embrace her again today. "They gave their lives to save you, when Konoha was attacked by the nine-tails, they loved you very much" I whisper her ear softly, I rubbed her hair slowly, she was like a little girl needed comfort.

"Oh and by the way you see our village, you'll gasp or pass out or well...do whatever once you see it. It's massive, amazing...well it's artistic really" I tell her with a huge grin. "But one thing, Sakura. Do not questions the ones that will greet you or pass you on the street"

I did know that my time is passing my quicker than I haven't finish accomplishing yet, too many things left undone. I felt the disappointment bubble up in my throat, I couldn't let my sister and friends that my life has something wrong with it, a curse by all means. Something left unsaid until another time and another date.

"Ahhh" she sighs dreamily and gazes at the wall dreamily. I couldn't stop the smile from gracing on my lips. Even if I couldn't have children, my sister is what I get. I thought after all these years that something horrible will happen to her, but I guess fate granted me only that. It's bittersweet in its own way.

The world doesn't need my power...only if I could seal it away but its whats keeping me alive from this...this curse that upon me since I was an infant, due to some infuriating bag of flesh that happens to sound like a creepy snake...not that I don't mind snakes, it's just that HE happens to make me squirm, not by fright instead its disgust.

I got up slowly and glance over at Sakura, "Dearest sister, do you wish to go with me to the gardens for a walk?" I ask.

She nods and eccentrically shouts, "YEAH!" We exit the apartment and head towards the garden under the full moon, the light of it lightening the pathway. The silence is eery enough that I felt chills slithering down my spine. Sakura's enjoying the moonlight and the magnificent bright shooting stars across the night sky.

I look over at her and smile warmly, my only baby sister is enjoying life to the best now. "Dearest sister, promise me something?" She turns to me and tilts her head, Yeah, what is it?"

I suppress the heavy sigh. "Promise that no matter what you will become the strongest and defend the shinobi world and our clans against evil forces" she stares at me confused, "I promise! But why do you ask? It's not like something bad will happen, like you would die or something" She blasters on.

I felt my gut drop and my heart swell with sorrow. How little does she know is very true, I will die eventually and what I will have pass on to her. Something I have seen in a dream, scrolls... only can I make it successful is very rare and deadly. I hope it will work one day. "Tsukino Hotaru and her little sister Sakura-hime. Are you strong like I heard?" A blade rushes my way and I toss the Sakura to the side and block the attack with my own kunai.

I slam my hand against the ground after flashing in a blur speed Dog- Dog - Bird - Monkey- Ram - Boar - Snake . I murmur the words quietly, "Dragon blade's death kiss" A sword slides up from the ground as fire shape shadows seep around. I grip the blade and pull it from the inky portal and swipe it around in a loop and point it at the mysterious figure. A bulky man-like figure stood in a black cloak, that covers his face completely and his black sandals with white socks? He has a mockery laugh to piss me off even more. I twirl the blade even more and point it at him then place it in front of me defenseless. "Explain yourself"

He shakes his finger as if he is telling a child that they are in trouble. "I don't really have to, I certainly don't need to either" I growl in annoyance. He disappears and I roll to the side as he drop kicks where I was before. I narrow my eyes at him then rush at him, my arms pulsing with chakra. I pump it in my sword and swipe at him, one after another. He dodges each, "How boring" he yawns.

I growl and dart to him again, I pull my arm back and flung the sword at him with full force, it swings at him like a boomerang. He stares at him in awe, then the sword fades right through him. I gasp, "What the fuck!" The sword whirls around and I grab it but only getting my hand cut up first, making blood slide down my arm. I cough uncontrollably, blood splattering from my mouth, staining my skin and lips.

"Oh, looks like someone's..heh I won't spoil anything" he doesn't even use a jutsu, yet I notice that he doesn't even use degree almost nothing of his chakra. What and who the hell is this guy?! Next thing I knew was that my sword ripped from my hands and my face is in the dirt, my nose cracking at he impact and my ears ringing horribly. My ribs feel like they had been broke, when did that even happen? I am starting to wonder who the hell this guy is, as I will state again.

"Who..are...you?" I wheeze out uncontrollably, my chakra draining from me quickly. "Someone you shouldn't have crossed paths with" I didn't understand what this guy meant. Did I look like somebody he knew? Or did I know him and I forgot him? Hell if I know really.

"I don't know who the fuck you are!" I snarl. He chuckles, "You still have the anger like you did when we were younger" I frown and shook my head. "Dude, whoever you are..you're really freaking delusional" I click my tongue making the sound of 'tsk tsk'. "Delusional as hell, Sakura run home now!" I shout at her. She shakes her head, "NO!" I scream at her, my anger boiling over and seeping into my glare. "I SAID NOWWW!"

I do another jutsu, creating a wave of hot air slam at him, he doesn't do anything other than let it fade through him. He walks towards me like a predator. I know that I'm fucked thousand times over, this sure as hell could be my end. My sister turns around and rushes to the hokages tower, I felt a pit of panick wash over me and I jump in front of my sister, I felt a sharp object slicing through my skin. I look down and notice the steely object that belongs to a katana with a crest that belonged to some clan, it looks familiar but I had a moment where I couldn't remember what it was.

The katana slicing right through my abdomen and internal organs. I drop to a knee and the man pulls the blade away and tilts his head to the side, "Hmm how interesting. I thought you would be stronger than that, how disappointing" he cackle evilly and disappear with the shadows.

I suck in air several times, Sakura runs to me and drops to her knees. Her body trembling in fear. "No, please! Someone help!" My vision starts to swirl. I held my hands up and do a jutsu and mutter the words to it. I place my hand against Sakura's heart and another on her wrist. My body falls against the only tree right behind me. My body began to feel numb, like everything stole from my body.

Sakura's eyes grows brightly green and she screams out in pain, even a dumb ass would notice that she's in agony. The transfer didn't work, did it? She closes her eyes and falls to her knees then leans forward, her head dropping and then snaps back up. Her eyes swirling in spirals and then stops, purple markings etch across her skin artistically and then stops, forever marking her fair skin. Her eyes darken and she smiles sweetly, the light in her eyes shining brightly. "Please..don't die" she begs.

I smile weakly, "Protect the innocent and good...good bye.. Sakura" I hear her screams and cries, her begging whimper and I feel upset that it had to end this way. Perhaps I can reborn? Probably not. I shut my eyes, my vision fading in to darkness. All I felt was disgusting emotions; Regret. Pain. Hate. Power. Everything I worked so hard to protect fell through my grasps and I died, I died in vain haven't I? Is there a way I would find redemption? Probably not. How fucking brilliant that this ends like this. The short live irony. Perhaps my sister will do better than I ever did? Will she even live up to what I asked? I hope so.


End file.
